The True Story
by Moonlight Dreamer
Summary: Has Trunks fallen in love or is this all part of plan/legend?


The True Story  
  
Part One  
  
One night Sara Jakkin was getting tired of working down stairs on her laptop that she hid from her family. You see Sara is a fanfic writer. She writes about her dreams. She told herself that she needed some fresh air. So Sara picked up her black leather jacket pulled it over her black t-shirt and black leather pants, and went out side around 10:45. Her home is near a small elementary school. The night air smelled wet of the early night dew. It was a summer night, with no moon, so no one would get mad if she went to the school's playground and no one would see her to get mad at. She hopped over her backyard fence, which was five feet high. Sara had plenty of practice. She walked slowly to the playgrounds. For her worst enemy lives near by, Sara does not want him to know that she and her family (mom 'Kris' and younger sibling Lori) have moved near by. You will all need to know his name in case you ever run into him and yes he is a real live person, his name is William Stevens. He has rapped a five year old and done much worse things to so many people.  
  
As Sara slowly reached the small ladder that lead up to the slide that has a cone shape roof above the entrance of the slide. When she reached the stairs Sara ever so carefully climbed up and climbed on to the cone shaped roof to get a better look at the neighborhood. Just then someone tapped Sara on her shoulder, Sara jumped unexpectly and fell into the hard cold metal floor. Sara quickly with out a tear stood up and looked at the person who had tapped her shoulder. It was a male about 5` 10``, short black hair (well combed), jet black eyes, his clothes were also black, he also had tattoos up and down his arms and a knife strapped around his upper left muscle. He reminded Sara of a character in a book she had lately read, The Demon In My View. She loves that book. A wicked smirk appeared on his face, as he said, "Ah, so you know about my kind, and the books that are about us."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sara snapped the question, thinking he was a lunatic on the loose.  
  
"Now that's no way to think about me. I'm not a lunatic. I'm just a vampire looking for prey." He said softly.  
  
Sara quickly cleared her mind and tried to keep her own mind in her control, cause vampires can hake inside your mind and control you and get information from you/read minds. "I refuse to be anyone's prey!" She snapped in fury, and hoping that she would not upset this 'vampire' if, she does then he'll want to fight her.  
  
"Not my prey?" He sounded sincere.  
  
"That's right. Not your's or anyone's prey." Sara kept her voice steady and high so he would get the idea and not think she was turning into a weakling.  
  
"Well how about being one of my kind!" He jumped behind me and slit his wrist and put it to her mouth forced it opened. And then started to suck her blood.  
  
Sara closed her eyes and thought,  
  
I refuse to be one of your kind and kill my own or at least what used to be my kind!  
  
His simple replied,  
  
You'll have to kill on your first hunt. You know that.  
  
Sara's reply,  
  
I know but I'd rather starve, and die then kill many people after tonight including tonight.  
  
And with out think of what to do next Sara pushed his wrist back with one hand and reached for his knife with the other. As Sara pulled out the knife she quickly slit his wrist all the way down to his fingers in less then two seconds. He pushed her back, Sara got ready to turn and run and force the knife into his heart and twist. Sara knew that the knife was a silver one with magical powers; he stole it from a vampire hunter. Vampire hunters are mostly witches. But as Sara turned he disappeared and reappeared behind her. He quickly pulled her arms behind her into an X and pushed them up. Sara screamed out in pain, but still did not let go of the knife. Sara heard a pop and cracking noise. Sara figured that her arms had broken. Sara grip on the knife was lost. The boy let her go and picked up the knife and began to laugh.  
  
"What the hell `s so funny?" Sara demanded. She moved her arms to help the feeling come back. They had already begun to heal.  
  
"Sara that was a smart attempt, I must admit. But I am extremely surprised that you have not passed out like the other that has been transformed like you. That's just amazing." He stopped laughing and ordered me seriously, "Come with me you look hungry."  
  
Sara fallowed reluctantly but reminded him. "I will not kill or touch my kind, I mean the humans." Sara almost forgot that she was transformed into a vampire.  
  
He took her to a house with one light on. Sara could feel an aura of a powerful witch. "Knock on the door and ask to come in and talk to Carolyn."  
  
"Why would I do that?" Asked Sara, stupidly.  
  
"So you can go in and get her blood, you moron!!"  
  
Sara jumped by the sound of his voice. But walked every so slowly up to the door. As soon as she reached the house, the door had opened. "May I speak to Carolyn? Please." Not forgetting her manners.  
  
"Yes, you may. Please come in." A young lady told her. Sara entered and followed. When they reached Carolyn, she stood and greeted Sara. Carolyn waved her hand to dismiss the young lady.  
  
"I know what you are, Sara." Carolyn informed her.  
  
"I can understand that. But I would like to talk to and not take you blood. Even though I have not fed yet."  
  
"You are in great danger then. But I suppose you have a great will power."  
  
"You could say that. But what I want to talk to you about is that I was transformed into this creature with out my permission and I want to be human again. Can you help me?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry Sara I can't help you. Except kill you."  
  
"I don't want to die. Do you think you could change me into another creature? Such as a Sayin?"  
  
"Well maybe if I had some help. Margarita, Please come here!"  
  
The young lady that led Sara to Carolyn walked back into the room. "Yes, master?"  
  
"I'm training Margarita to become a great healer like me. Margarita did you sense her (pointing to Sara) aura?"  
  
"No I didn't. Why?" Margarita asked.  
  
"Sara is a vampire." Carolyn informed.  
  
"Oops I'm sorry." Margarita apologized.  
  
"She wants our help to turn her into a super sayin."  
  
"Well why did you call me?" Margarita asks.  
  
"I need some help transforming her into a sayin."  
  
"OK." Margarita said cheerfully.  
  
Carolyn turned to Sara and leaned close, "You must excuse Margarita, because she's slightly an air head." Sara nodded.  
  
They had Sara lay down on the floor and said some words in some strange language Sara doesn't know. As they chanted, yellow light began to glow around her, and when they finished Sara could feel the large change flowing throw her veins.  
  
"Do you feel any different?" Asked Carolyn.  
  
"Yes, I feel the change. I feel a different power running through my veins. But now I would like to know if there is any way to make a wish come true or is that impossible?" Sara replied, while trying to stand up.  
  
"Its possible. But what kind of wish do you want us to make come true?" Carolyn asked nervously.  
  
"All I want to wish, for is that Dragon ball z true so I won't be alone with these powers, and so I will have some friends that can help me learn to control them."  
  
"Your wish is my command Sara." Carolyn answered.  
  
"You know what show I'm talking about?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well can you make it so that Trunks and Goten are my age?"  
  
"Yes, I can and I will."  
  
Just as Carolyn said that Sara fell to the ground and everything went black.  
  
  
  
Sara woke up a day later, in an unusual bed. Sara sat bolt up right. She looked around unsurely and after a moment Sara saw a young boy about the age 16, with short light pinkish purple hair, black t-shirt, blue jean jacket with the capsule corp. sign on the left shoulder, light black pants, that were being held up by a belt. The first picture and sentence that popped into her mind was Trunks; from Dragon Ball Z. When his eyes met her's his mouth opened but nothing came out. Sara spoke up, "Where am I? Who are you? And why am I here?" She demanded.  
  
He found his voice a few moments later. "My name is Trunks Briefs. And you're here at my home. Which is right next to your home. And I was told to bring you here by a young lady named Carolyn. She also told me an interesting story."  
  
"And what was that story Trunks?" Sara almost yelled cause she remembered the name but forgot what went on between Carolyn and herself, Sara was anxious to hear the story herself.  
  
"The story I was, told, was that you were turned into a vampire the other night, and that you came to her to ask for help, she couldn't really help you so she transformed you into a super sayin. And then you asked for us to be real. She also told me that your name was Sara Jakkin." He could tell that Sara was still a little confused at how she got there in his house. So he went on. "I just know that I was a my house at one minute and then the next minute I was standing over some young and beautiful young women laying on the floor, who looked dead. I then heard a voice say 'Trunks pick her up and take her to your place.' I did as I was told and then the same voice told me the story, I just told you."  
  
"Thanks for the information." Sara jumped out of the bed and said, "Lead the way to the door, cause my mom might be worried about me."  
  
"Actually she's not she knows you're here."  
  
"What, how can that be?"  
  
"My mom walked over to your place and told her. Why? Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, it's just that my mom would never lets me stay at a strangers house even if I'm passed out." Trunks chuckled. "What's so funny?" Sara demanded.  
  
"Well it's just that when my mom met yours they, well, kind of became friends."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"And my mom is going to host a party tonight so that you and your family can meet the rest of the gang."  
  
"Ok." Sara unsurely said.  
  
"What your not pleased or excited?"  
  
"No, I am excited, I just don't express my feeling as much as I should. I mostly express them in my writing."  
  
"Such as this?" He began to wave a packet back and forth. Sara could only catch a quick glimpse of the title, A Sayian Legend.  
  
Sara gasped. "My story!" Sara shrieked. "But how did you get that?"  
  
"Oh, Carolyn gave it to me. And I see that you got your memory back about us." He smirked a warm and lovingly smirked. "And according to this it seems you like me, even though I was a cartoon."  
  
"That is non of your busyness." Sara replied and kept a straight face with fire flickering in her eyes.  
  
"What's the matter did I say something to offend you?" The sorry ness in Trunks voice sounded fake. Sara smacked him a hard one across the cheek. A loud whack sound came from the hit. The hit made his head swing to the one side and the side that Sara hit was bright red. "Now I know that I hurt you." Trunks sounded hurt himself.  
  
Bulma came running in when she heard the smack. "What happened?" She demanded.  
  
"Oh, nothing mom."  
  
Bulma completely ignored what he said, "Oh good Sara your up, you better get home and get ready for the party that will be going on in about 45 minuets." Sara jumped out of bed and followed Bulma to the front door.  
  
"Thank you very much Bulma." Sara turned and began to walk home.  
  
Right when she walked in her mother jumped and ran over to her and gave Sara a huge hug and said, "Go take a shower and get some clean clothes on quickly, now!"  
  
Sara ran to her room and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. "Hey mom did you get me that fabric squeeze bottle with red paint I asked for?"  
  
"Hey. Here catch."  
  
Sara's mom tossed it to her and Sara opened it up and wrote on her shirt I'm deadly she put the bottle down on the floor and picked up the shirt so that the paint would dripple down and look like blood. Then Sara set it back down and swished her right arm over it. A big gust of wind came and blew it away. Sara reached over to pick it up, she touch a part that she had recently painted and it was dry. Sara smiled and picked it up and the jeans and a set of under clothes and ran to the bathroom, which was right across the hall. It took Sara only 15 minuets to get ready except for her hair it was still wet.  
  
When Sara exited the bathroom her mom said, "Come on we are going over now, to help get the party ready. Oh yeah, your sister is bring a friend."  
  
That's enough of being tormented for one day thought Sara. Being teased by Trunks, and the party was enough! But now Lori too this was crossing the line. Sara felt like breaking something but knew better. Instead Sara followed her mother out the door to the Brief's.  
  
They entered through the back yard gate. Trunks, Bulma, and Vegita were already back there putting up decorations. "Oh good you two are here, where's Lori?" Bulma said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh Lori is over at her friends that is right across the road from here. I hope you don't mind if Lori's friend comes?" Kris replied.  
  
"Not at all. In fact Bra needs to get to know the kids around here. She needs some friends. Kris if you don't mind you can help me in the kitchen. And Sara, you and Trunks can set up the tables. Vegita do what ever you want. Cause I know you don't want to help." Bulma replied ever so cheerfully.  
  
Trunks and Sara glared a deadly glare at each other. After Sara's mom when inside and Vegita vanished, Bulma added, "Please don't use your powers while there are humans like Kris, Lori, and Lori's friend are here, oh and don't us them if other neighbors are around." Then she walked back into the house.  
  
"Nice shirt." Trunks complemented Sara.  
  
"Uh, oh thanks. Do you think there will be a problem with my shirt?" Sara asked.  
  
"It might give the wrong impression."  
  
"Oh, well that's ok." Sara smiled as she said it. Trunks chuckled. "Well how do you propose we set up the tables?"  
  
"We should work together to make it look like we are regular people. Don't you agree?"  
  
"I suppose." So they worked together.  
  
Trunks at one end and Sara at the other. When they when to set the table up at the spot marked by Bulma, Sara lifted up her right foot and knocked down the legs. Trunks looked impressed, "Talented and beautiful."  
  
"You could say that." Sara replied with a small grin. And a thought of smacking him across the face ran through her mind.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well ever since I was little, I had to learn to take care of my self, and had to learn to do this with my little sis when we helped get the Easter party ready every year. She puts the legs down the way you do it. So I was left with all the weight, than it was hard to handle but I guess I'm so used to doing it, this way that I can't help it." Sara informed him.  
  
"Why did you have to learn to take care of your self at such a young age?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"When my mom was at work I was left home alone with Lori, and next to that my dad is or was abusive. My folks are divorced."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Trunks actually sounded caring. 'Maybe he does have a heart thought Sara.'  
  
"Sorry about what? That my folks got divorced or are you sorry about the fact my dad's abusiveness?" Sara questioned. They now started to set up the third table.  
  
"About the fact that you where abused as a child and neglected."  
  
"I didn't say neglected my mom paid attention to me, but yeah Lori got most of it. And that's the last of the tables. Well don't feel sorry, I hate people paying sympathy to me, always had. Hey I've got an idea why don't we put the table clothes on and their silly centerpieces."  
  
"You think the centerpieces are silly?"  
  
"So, so. I've just never seen anything like that before."  
  
"Ok, cause I picked them out. And hey I like your idea lets get started."  
  
So they started to put on the table clothes and the centerpieces. The more they worked together the more Trunks found out about Sara and the more he grew to like her. Sara on the other hand wasn't sure about him, not yet, any way. Just as they were putting the last centerpiece on the last table when Lori and her friend Jack (Jaclyn) arrived. "Are we late?" Lori asked.  
  
"No, in fact you early. And your mom's inside." Trunks answered.  
  
We over heard Lori whisper to Jack "That my sister's boyfriend. The guy I've been telling you about." Trunks and Sara looked at each other at what they heard. They knew it was a lie, so why did Lori say that?  
  
"So what do we do now, about the rumors that are being spread about us?"  
  
"We go along with it."  
  
"What?!?" Sara shrieked. "I think not!"  
  
"Why not?" Trunks asked and then said before Sara could answer he continued. "We could make it seem real for awhile and then have a major break up in from of everyone."  
  
"Oh, why didn't I think of that. I like that idea. (Not a question.) But how do we start?"  
  
"I don't know, think of something?"  
  
"Oh yeah have me think of it, why don't you?"  
  
"Because I can't think of anything."  
  
"I'm going home for a min. If anyone asks where I'm at, don't tell them."  
  
"Why, are you ok?" Trunks asked caringly. He began to walk over to Sara, but she put a hand up to him, and walked off. Trunks quickly ran to the back door and told his mom, "Hey mom Sara went home and I'm going to check on her `k." And then he walked over to Sara's home and walked carefully inside with his power level low, in hope that Sara would not sense him.  
  
"What do you want?" Came Sara's voice from the kitchen.  
  
Trunks walked over to where he heard her voice. "I came to see if you needed anything, and if you are really ok." When he walked in he saw that her room had two entrances, one leading into the kitchen (no door) and one leading in from the hall way. He stood a step out the doorway in the kitchen.  
  
Sara put one hand on each side of where the door hinders should be, and leaned forward. Trunks thought that she might fall toward him, so he prepared for that, just incase.  
  
"Well I'm fine see." Sara crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Yeah I can see. And you don't look so good."  
  
"Very funny." Just as Sara finished her sentence to front door had slammed shut. She jumped, and fell right into Trunks. Trunks stumbled back and put his arms around Sara, with out thinking.  
  
Who ever walked in heard Trunks stumble into the kitchen table, and came running in to see what it was. To their surprise, it was Lori and Kris. They stood with amazed expression on their faces. Lori squealed with excitement, "I knew it, I knew it!!"  
  
Trunks and Sara looked at them and then at each other. Trunks removed his arms from around her and Sara stepped back. The both seemed to be nervous at what had happened, and Trunks began to scratch the back of his head, and said, "It's not what it looks like." Sara turned and ran out of sight and left Trunks all alone to explain. Trunks gave up on explaining a few moments later and ran out. Trunks saw Sara entering a small shed he followed her. A second after Sara entered Trunks entered too.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" Sara snapped.  
  
"To see why you ran out."  
  
"I ran out because I know explaining to my family never works."  
  
"Thanks for the information, when it's too late!" He snapped. Trunks then noticed the worried expression on her face. Trunks walked over to Sara who was leaning against the north wall and asked in a gentle voice, "What's the matter?" He put an arm around her. He was surprised that she did not shake it off. He enjoyed being this close to her.  
  
"Oh my sister will start spreading what had just happened all over town before the party starts, which is in 15 minuets."  
  
"So what. That only means a bigger scene at the end, right?"  
  
"I guess. But I didn't what that rumor to spreaded so fast." Sara was tailed of by Trunks leaning close to her. Before Sara knew it they were kissing. Sara slowly moved her hands to behind Trunks's neck, and leaned into him. They were to busy making out that they never noticed three little girls spying on them. One of them pulled out a camera and began to take a picture. As soon as the light flashed Sara and Trunks realized what happened. They backed away from each other and bolted out the door and ran after the three girls in hope to get the picture. But it was too late, the party had started and the picture was lost in the crowd of people. Who were finding out about Sara the female earthling super sayin, and what her and Trunks were just doing.  
  
Vegita walked up to Sara just as she entered the yard. He said, "Sara we need to talk in privet." She could see that Trunks didn't like the idea, but they knew that Vegita would not allow it any other way. Sara and Vegita walked into the house, Vegita began to speak once more, "I know you like my son, and I know he likes you. But your story of A Sayian Legend how did you know about it?" He demanded.  
  
"It was in a dream sir." Sara replied as politely as she could.  
  
"In a dream!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Who is this Serina Peackraft person?" He demanded.  
  
"That would be me sir, I just used that name so I would not be made fun of at school and it was also to protect who I am to my family and my friends." Sara replied calmly.  
  
"WELL I WON'T BE HAVING YOU NEAR MY SON AT ALL! I REFUSE FOR THAT TO HAPPEN! YOU HEAR ME BRAT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?!"  
  
"I hear you sir, but I will not obey your wishes. I'm sorry. But I like Trunks a lot. I really do. And I don't care what you say!!" Sara screamed at him half the time she spoke and the other half she had a gentle voice. Vegita looked astonished. But Sara ignored him and walked out. Vegita called after her. But Sara went right on out side, when she exited she saw Trunks leaning casually against the fence waiting for her. Sara walked over to him, "Trunks Vegita doesn't want me near you ever again, he ref…" Trunks put a finger to Sara's mouth to hush her. And then removed it a second latter. "What did ya do that for?"  
  
"It was that story wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's afraid that you are the one, and that this creature is somewhere looking for us right now."  
  
"That's why he wants us away from each other?"  
  
"That and plus he doesn't want me to get distracted from my training."  
  
"Why don't you make a deal with him?"  
  
"What do you mean Sara?"  
  
"Train half the week and do what ever the other half. Don't you think that might work?"  
  
"Doubtful."  
  
"Why not talk to your mom first and ask her to do the negotiating with him for you. Say you need some time to have some extra fun in your life not just training."  
  
"That might work." Just as they finished their conversation, Goku, ChiChi, Goten, Gohan, Vidal, Pan, Ox King, Hercule, and Goku's other kid came to meet Sara, and to congratulate Trunks on his 'victory'.  
  
ChiChi walked up to Sara, "So you're the earthling that is a monster, I mean the female super sayin. Right?"  
  
"Yes, and I don't mind if you call me a monster, my sister calls me that already, and she does not know what I am." Sara replied.  
  
Pan looked up to Sara and said, "I want to be a super sayin too. Can you help me?"  
  
Sara giggled a bit, "To tell you the truth I don't know how I can help you."  
  
"Train me."  
  
"I've never train in my life, sorry Pan." Pan began to whimper.  
  
Vidal stepped up and put her hands on Pan's shoulders and told Sara, "Maybe Gohan, Goku, or Trunks could train you, Sara."  
  
"Maybe, we'll have to see what Trunks will say before I ask Gohan or Goku."  
  
"That is true, Trunks is your next door neighbor and all." Vidal winked.  
  
Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Ox king, told Trunks at separate times, "Congratulations Trunks, You made it to first base quick, Good picken she's cute, If I was your age I'd take her."  
  
They all shook Sara's hand and walked away. Sara walked over to Trunks and whispered, "I know you made it to first base quickly, but don't expect to make it to second so quickly either."  
  
"Ok, what ever you say." Trunks replied.  
  
Over on the other side of the yard: "Kris would you and Lori, and her friend go and get 4 boxes of Coke? Here's the money." Bulma pushed Kris into getting pop. Well Kris reluctantly went with Lori and Jack. After Bulma was sure they had left, she got up on a chair and tapped the side of her glass, "I have an announcement to make," Bulma declared she went on with her speech as soon as everyone was quite, "Sara would you please come here, you too Trunks." She paused only till Trunk and Sara got to her side. "It has come to my attention and Vegita's that the story Sara has wrote is partly true."  
  
Someone called out, "What do you mean?" Sara thought the voice was Yamcha's but wasn't sure.  
  
"Well the Legend part is real, but the rest is just added in, to make a story. And everything mentioned about the monster Sentay is also true. But the question is, is he looking for the sayins. And it is also true about the dragon not forgetting the truth about the Prince's son must marry her, in meaning Sara." She waited to hear a reply out of Trunks and Sara, including their friends. But nothing, so Bulma went on. "That's why Vegita and I have decided to promise them to each other when they get old enough to marry. Sara I will talk to your mom about this and she already told me that you plan to go to an art collage in Arizona. Do you think that wise?"  
  
"Don't know, but I do plan to go to collage. And the promise thing is nuts." Sara replied.  
  
"I have to agree mom." Trunks spoke up.  
  
Vegita stepped forward, "Don't over look our decision boy!! It's best for the sayins!!"  
  
"Yeah, best for the sayins, but what about us?" Sara demanded.  
  
"Well you two will marry and have many kids to keep the sayin race in perfect flow." Vegita said surprisingly calm.  
  
"But I always hoped to marry someone I love not someone I was promised to. Anyway promising is way in the olden days like when kings and queens ruled the country in England and France." Sara Screamed. Sara turned and instant transmission herself into her room. Sara twisted around and went face down into her bed, she screamed as loud as she could in her pillow.  
  
Back at the party, Piccolo jumped, along with Denday. Bulma told Trunks, "Go over and check on her will you Trunks."  
  
"No, I think she needs some time alone." He replied.  
  
"Oh I'll talk to her for you Bulma." Vegita offered. "I'll give her a real beating!"  
  
Trunks grabbed his fathers arm, "Dad don't. Sara's already been beaten up by her own father, and I don't think its wise anyway. She's a super sayin and she'll fight back. And plus she might find a way to kill you."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, Sara try to kill me!" Vegita laughed, "She's only a super sayin, I'm stronger then she! Any way by the time I'm done with Sara she'll know who's boss!" Vegita got out of Trunks's grip and disappeared. Most likely he reappeared in Sara's home.  
  
"Dad!!" Trunks disappeared and reappeared by Sara's side.  
  
"Why in the hell are you here?!?" Sara demanded when she saw Trunks by her bed.  
  
"My dad said he was going to come and 'talk' to you. Beat you to a bloody pulp. I came to stop him." Trunks answered.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, I can take care of myself!" Sara snapped.  
  
"You heard her boy! Sara can take care of herself!" Vegita appeared on the other side of Sara's bed, so she was between them.  
  
Sara jumped and stood on the left side of Trunks, she relaxed her muscles in case a fight breaks out. "What the heck do you want Vegita?" Sara demanded.  
  
"I just want to talk." Vegita answered fakely.  
  
"Oh really then talk!" Sara snapped.  
  
"Alright." Vegita lunged toward Sara expecting to punch her. But Sara slid to left and pulled out a sharp pocketknife and let it slide across Vegita's skin. Vegita ran into the kitchen table. He stepped back and looked at his arm, which was in excruciating pain, blood dripping down toward the floor. "You little brat!!"  
  
"I warned you dad. She's smart on thinking of deadly ways, to kill and to protect herself." Trunks reminded his dad.  
  
Just as Trunks finished his sentence Goku arrived, "Vegita don't…" Goku looked astonished of what he saw. His jaw almost hit the floor. "I guess you didn't need my help Trunks."  
  
"I didn't do that. Sara did." Trunks replied.  
  
"Wow. I didn't think you could do that already. Sara your just began to find out how to use you powers, but it seems like you already know."  
  
"I used my pocketknife. I always carry it around, in case of an emergency." Sara replied, smiling.  
  
They laughed. Vegita of course didn't, "I'll get you for this Sara!" He warned.  
  
"Vegita I don't think you will, because I'll always be ready for you!" Sara notified him. Vegita growled and disappeared.  
  
"Sara you might want to keep your guard up at all times." Goku advised. Then left to go back to the party.  
  
"Well you should go back to the party." Sara told Trunks.  
  
"Why should I? Its not like I want to be promised either. My reasons are the same as yours. And any way I'm not going back with out you, Sara." He replied.  
  
"Well I'm leaving this place to go somewhere more comforting than this crash coarse." Sara informed him.  
  
"Like where?" But before he could finish Sara was gone.  
  
  
  
Sara decided to go for a walk in a Japanese garden in Japan. She found it most refreshing. But when people tried to stop to talk to her she just ignored them, sometimes she did know what they were saying. One said, "De su ana ta Amerika? (Are you American?)" Her answer, "Hai. (Yes.)" After about an hour of wondering Sara finally decided to go back home. When Sara arrived home, she was surprised that her mom seemed not to have noticed that she was gone. Sara entered the house through the back door. When Sara entered the kitchen she saw her mom sitting at the kitchen table, with a note book with words written all over it.  
  
"Sara, I can see you came home from Sandra's." Kris welcomed Sara, and looked up.  
  
"Uh… Oh yeah I'm home. Can I go and talk to Trunks for a minuet?" Sara surprisingly said with out meaning.  
  
"He's already here. In the living room waiting you. Best not let him wait any longer."  
  
"Um Kris could I take Sara for ice cream?" Trunks stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"Sure Trunks go ahead." Kris replied.  
  
Lori entered the room, "Sara and Trunks sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"  
  
"Shut up you little brat!!" Sara turned to her younger sibling and yelled. Lori jumped and skipped back to her room still singing.  
  
Trunks put his hand gently around Sara's wrist, "Come on Sara I think you need to leave here and get some ice cream." Trunks told her.  
  
"I don't want ice cream!" Sara snapped.  
  
"Then what do you want?" Trunks asked with concern.  
  
"Come with me." Sara said in a soft soothing voice. Trunks followed. Sara led him to the back yard. "Hold my hand." She commanded. Trunks did as he was told. Like a little boy to his mother. Sara did the instant transmission to Japan.  
  
"Where are we?" Trunks asked nervously.  
  
"In a Japanese garden in Japan." Sara replied.  
  
"Why are we here?" Trunks questioned, calming down.  
  
"I like it here. And this place makes me feel better. And I feel as if I can talk here. Here lets sit." Sara answered and suggested. As Sara sat she looked down to the ground.  
  
"So what is your problem?" Trunks asked as he began to sit down.  
  
"Well what do you think?"  
  
"I think you're still upset about the promising deal. And there must be something else too."  
  
Now Sara looked up to see that some young male was on the other side of the garden drawing them. "Well you are right on your lovely guess. You're right on the button. But the other thing I'm upset about is school that's all. Just the hell of the world school."  
  
"Yeah but I'm just starting this year, think of that. And I'm also thinking of the promising thing too. And I'm still thinking about Sentay if that's the monsters name."  
  
"Ok fine so we're both worrying about the same things but I have to think about my problem with my dad. He wants me to come and see him! Do you think I want too? No I don't!"  
  
"I didn't know that. But what do you want me to do?" Trunks said caringly.  
  
"I don't know, what I want you or myself to do." Sara looked back over at the young male that was drawing them. He was now beginning to make his way to them. Trunks looked toward the direction Sara was looking at. He saw the young man and he got up and walked over toward him. "Trunks leave him alone." Sara jumped up and grabbed Trunks's wrist. But his got out of Sara's grasp.  
  
"What do you want?" Trunks asked the young man.  
  
The man lifted up his drawing of them, and Sara looked at it. Sara was amazed at what she saw. It was a perfect sketch of them. The young man gave it to Trunks, and walked off. Trunks then looked down at it and noticed the picture. Trunks then turned to Sara and handed her the picture, "Now do you want ice cream?" Sara walked over to the bench and set the picture down.  
  
"No." Sara replied. "I would like to go home though. Lets go over here and I'll take us home." Sara pointed to a dark alleyway. Trunks started to walk over caught Sara's hand. They began to walk over to the alley together. As soon as they were in the dark Sara did the instant transmission. Sara and Trunks had there eyes closed, but a few moments later Trunks moved Sara to his front and put his arms around her neck with his fingers barely touching her stomach. Sara moved her hands onto Trunks arms. As Sara did so she opened her eyes. Trunks did the same. When they both had their eyes opened, they saw that they were on a sunset beach. Sara replied with a small hint of frantic with in her voice. "How did we get here? I was thinking of home." Sara paused. Trunks look down at her. "Did you, were you thinking of this place at the time I was taking us home?"  
  
"Uh… yeah I was. I was thinking of just us two on a single beach alone watching the sunset." Trunks replied.  
  
"A romantic scene. How sweet." Sara turned to face Trunks. When Sara could see his whole face she noticed that he was blushing. "Why don't we sit down and go ahead and watch the sunset. We are here anyway so why not, lets not waist a perfect sunset." Sara began to walk over to a bench and sat down.  
  
Trunks looked astonished. "Sara I thought you would rather go ahead and go home."  
  
"Well I guess you don't know me very well do you." Sara grinned.  
  
"Guess not." Trunks walked over and began to smile. "You look tired, why don't you lay down on my lap."  
  
"I am tired but I'm not going to lay down on your lap." Trunks sat down next to Sara. He turned to his side and put his arms around Sara's waist and pulled her into his chest. Trunks whispered, "Sleep my precious, sleep." Sara shook her head at what he said, but drifted off to sleep.  
  
About an hour later Sara woke up from a complete nightmare:  
  
(Nightmare) Sara woke up in a completely different place. She sat up and began to yell Trunks, Trunks where are you. Sara was still lying on the bench but Trunks was nowhere in site and it was cold snow everywhere mountains of snow in every turn. (The dream shifted to Trunks) Trunks was left alone on the beach with the sun now beating down on him he looked like he was about to die.  
  
Sara woke with an icy cold sweat rolling down her body. Sara sat up and looked around Trunks was not holding her anymore. But she did see him not far away making a fire. Sara looked up into the sky to see darkness with no moon but thousands of stars shining bright. Trunks looked over at her and got up from the fire and walked over to her, "Are you alright Sara?"  
  
"Yes." Sara lied, but Sara then looked up at Trunks with tears in her eyes. Trunks bent down and put his arms around her for comfort. Sara then said still with tears running down her face, "Don't let go of me!"  
  
Trunks looked astonished, "I will never let you go Sara." He said in a soft and gentle voice. And Trunks's face changed to a smile. Sara smiled and leaned into Trunks's chest and in a few minuets later Sara drifted asleep in Trunks's arms. Trunks kept his eyes on her for over an hour, he finally twisted his neck so that his lips would touch Sara's cheek and gave her a quick gentle kiss. Trunks then drifted to sleep with head on Sara's shoulder.  
  
A few hours later Sara began to shiver with in Trunks's arms. Trunks woke up and pulled off his jacket and put it ever so gently over Sara, so not to wake her. Once he was done Trunks looked around. He could not believe what he saw. Mountains on top of mountains of snow, the wind was blowing to the south. With in the wind was ice and snow, hitting Trunks like thousands of sharp knives. Sara felt them every once an awhile but Trunks was mostly keeping the wind from hitting her. A large sharp piece of ice came spinning toward Trunks, which hit him in the back of the head, He tried not to howl out in pain but in the end the pain over came him.  
  
Sara stirred and sat quickly upward. She turned to face Trunks, Sara pulled Trunks's jacket over her shoulders, and Sara quickly noticed Trunks had a tear in his eye. Sara gentle brushed the tear away with her fingers, and let her hand rest on the left side of Trunks's cheek. Trunks put his hand on hers and smiled a small smile. "Are you alright Trunks? "  
  
"Now I am."  
  
"What happened anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. But d—did you do t—the intent transmission in your sleep or something?"  
  
"No, but were you thinking of this place?" Sara began to rub her hands up and down her arms to help herself keep warm. Trunks pulled Sara into him.  
  
"I was not thinking of this place. Are you ok, or are you still cold?"  
  
"Duh, I'm still cold." Sara pause to slip on the jacket. As she moved her arms she felt something with in the inner pocket. Once she had the coat on Sara slide on hand slowly into the pocket and pulled out a small silver colored box, something like a rectangular compact. Sara handed it to Trunks and asked, "What's this?"  
  
"This looks like a capsule box." Trunks quickly opened it. The small smile on his face grew. He then pulled out of the small compact box a small capsule. Sara heard a click, and Trunks threw the capsule not far from them and a low BOOM came with light yellow smoke. Sara jumped and threw her arms around Trunks's neck. She never heard such a sound. Trunks put his arms around her and gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Trunks seemed so happy. He quickly got up and began to run, as soon as the light yellow smoke cleared, there was a half bubble shape house. Sara got up and began to follow. Just as Sara was half way to the house she tripped and twisted her ankle. Trunks looked back to see if she was following him still. But once he turned his head, Trunks came running up to Sara. "Are you ok? Do you think you can get back up?" Trunks asked with urgency, but censer in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. I think I might have twisted my ankle." Sara replied.  
  
Trunks put one arm under Sara's knees and the other around her back. Sara put her arms around Trunks's neck, and he hoisted her up in the air and began to run into the house. As soon as they entered the house, they could feel the warmth of the heater. Trunks made on quick move to turn on the light with his elbow. Trunks them moved over to the couch and laid Sara down gently. "Would you like some tea? Or something to eat?"  
  
"Some tea is fine." Sara really doesn't like tea but she was too cold to care she wanted something hot. And tea was the best thing. Sara began to think, Trunks wasn't so bad of a guy. Maybe she actually likes him. It's still hard to see it. But it's so weird to think that he's being nice to her after how she treated him at the beginning and a little bit after that. And why in the heck did she ask him never to let her go?  
  
Just than Trunks came walking in from the kitchen, carrying two glasses of steaming tea and a first aid kit. "Here." He paused. "Does your ankle still hurt?" Trunks sat next to Sara half on and half off the couch.  
  
"Not anymore. Thanks to you." Trunks put his head down trying to hide his blushing cheeks.  
  
"Well is there anything I can do for you now?"  
  
"Well not really. But I could use a nice hot bath, with out you spying on me or anything like that."  
  
"That's ok. Go ahead and take a hot bath I won't stop you. The bathroom is over in the west wing, just so that you know."  
  
"I think I can find my way." Sara got up and slowly walked toward the west wing and walked into the bathroom. She turned and looked back at Trunks. And then walked right in. Sara took a really nice hot bubble bath. Sara spent about a half an hour taking a bath.  
  
Trunks began to bounded on the door. "Are you done yet?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well hurry it up! Man do girls spend a lot of time in the bathroom."  
  
"I heard that!!" Sara yelled at Trunks angrily. Sara quickly dried herself off, and rapped the towel around her, and opened the door just a crack. "Trunks! Do you think there might be some clean clothes here that might fight me?"  
  
"There might be. I'll go check in the bedroom. Just stay put."  
  
"I'm not a dog!" And with that Sara tightened her grip around the towel and walked casually out the door and followed Trunks's power level, and his laughter from her so-called joke that she made. Sara walked into the bedroom and walked quietly up behind Trunks just as he pulled out a dress. Trunks turned and jumped, he was not expecting Sara to behind. So Trunks looked shocked.  
  
Sara was bent down getting ready to put her chin on his right shoulder before he turned and they were facing each other noise to noise. "W…What are you doing in here, I thought I told you to stay put."  
  
"I'm not a dog." Sara said softly with a smile.  
  
"Here, I think this might fit you." Trunks turned his head from Sara, noticing that all she had on was a towel. He began to blush.  
  
"Now isn't that sweet, your blushing." Sara teased, and grabbed the dress, and walked off. Back to the bathroom and slipped on the dress. Sara was thinking A dress, why a dress? I hate dresses. Oh my god!! It's a short skirt. Why me lord? Why? Sara walked out slowly. As soon as Sara walked in she opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Trunks's remarks.  
  
As soon as she entered the living room Trunks's jaw dropped to the floor. "You look dazzling. In fact you actually look like a girl. Oh I'm sorry were you going to say something?"  
  
"I was going to tell not to say anything, but it seems that I was too late on my timing of speaking."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Thank you for the complements. I am a little tired now and any way I would like to get some sleep since it is past midnight." Sara said so matter a factly.  
  
"Ok, I'll take the couch and you my dear may take the bed."  
  
"Number one!! I am NOT your dear!!! Number two I'd rather sleep on the couch if you don't mind, cause I find it rather comfortable." Sara replied, half angrily, and half calm.  
  
"Sara would you do me a huge favor?"  
  
"Sure. What would you like me to do?"  
  
"Well actually I have two favors. One stop talking like that, and two please sleep on the bed."  
  
"I like the couch and no one's going to stop me from sleeping on the couch!" Sara snapped.  
  
"Now your back to normal."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Sara snapped in confusion.  
  
"I think that dress has gotten to your head."  
  
"This dress!! I think not!!" Sara yelled angrily.  
  
"Sorry!!" Trunks yelled back.  
  
"Its not my fault I hate dressed and that I'd rather sleep on the couch and not on a bed!!! So back off!!" Sara yelled back in argument.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but all I want is what's best for you!!" Trunks snapped with fury.  
  
"What's best for me, what's best for me, is that what you want!?!"  
  
"Yes, I hope you don't have a problem with that!!" Trunks said angrily.  
  
"In fact I do! And if you want to know what's best for me! Than leave me alone!!" Sara screamed.  
  
"Fine I'll leave you alone!!" Trunks snapped, and stomped to the front door, and opened it. Snow came tumbling inside. Sara fell back laughing. While Trunks fell to the ground covered in snow. "What's so funny?" He demanded.  
  
"You, you look like a snowman." Sara giggled. Trunk got up and shut the door.  
  
"Well if you haven't noticed we are drowned in snow outside."  
  
"Good on."  
  
"I'm not joking." Trunks pointed to the window. Sara stopped laughing, and walked over to the window. And shrieked with fear. The snow was up pasted the window, in fact all she could see was snow.  
  
"Sorry I thought you were joking." Sara said calmly. Then she turned and ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Sara began to cry. She didn't want to be stuck with Trunks this long. She wanted to go home.  
  
All of a sudden there came a knocking at the bathroom door. Trunks's voice spoke up, "Sara let me in! I want to talk to you!"  
  
"NO!!! I want to be left alone." Sara sniffed.  
  
Trunks sighed, "Fine I'll break the door down, since you won't let me in." And in no time Trunks knocked the door down, He looked for Sara, which had moved from the center of the floor to inside the bath tube. She was sitting up, with her legs bend, with her arms rapped around them, and her chin resting on her knees, and tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Trunks walked slowly over to Sara. Sara looked up with anger and fear in her eyes. "We'll be fine. Trust me Sara." He said gently. Trunks sat on the edge of the tube. And ran is fingers through his hair. "I know how you feel, I'm scared too. And I also want to go home." He looked back at Sara, their eyes met. Sara's eyes still looked the same, but Trunks's eyes seemed to show strength, and fear, and a slit hint of gentleness. Trunks tried to but his hands on Sara's shoulders, but she jerked away.  
  
"You know how I feel, but do you know what I need?" Sara said surprising Trunks.  
  
"I know you need food…" Trunks began.  
  
"Yes, yes everyone needs food, and water, air, and thinks like that, but what else do you think I need?"  
  
"Love, comfort, and someone to trust." Trunks began, "And I am here for you Sara, you can trust me."  
  
"I can trust you? Someone once told me that, but it turned out that I couldn't trust him. So how can I trust you?"  
  
"Sara I'm different. You can trust me." Then Trunks said in a demanding tone, "You have to trust me."  
  
"Forceful now aren't we." Sara replied.  
  
"Well let's just say I'm getting aggravated at you."  
  
"A lot of people get mad at me." Sara said playfully.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Simple. (Sara began to relax) They all said so." Sara moved her hand to behind her and tilted her body back with her head up in the air.  
  
"Sara why don't you come out of that tube and come with me to the living room."  
  
"No." Sara replied playfully.  
  
"Well I guess I have no choice." Trunks bent down and lifted Sara over his shoulder.  
  
Sara legs were hanging in front of Trunks, Sara was kicking, and pounding her fists into his back, yelling, "Trunks put me down!! Now!"  
  
Trunks carried Sara into the bedroom and tossed her down on the bed. He stood and the head of bed watching her bounce a few times, Trunks then turned around and walked out of the room and pulled the door shut behind him. Sara jumped up and ran to the door and tried to pull it open. Sara used all her strength even for a super sayin, she was a weakling compared to him. "Trunks let me out of here!!"  
  
Trunks was on the other side, and holding the door shut. "Why should I?" He replied playfully.  
  
"Trunks this isn't funny!!" Sara transformed and pulled the door wide open, and Trunks went flying onto the bed. Sara then transformed back into her normal self and jumped on top of Trunks's stomach. Trunks groaned and had a surprised expression on his face. "What you weren't expecting this?"  
  
"No. Now get off me." Trunks replied seriously.  
  
"Well always expect thee unexpectable with me around. And I think I'll stay here, your stomach is quit firm and comfortable." Sara told him playfully.  
  
"Oh is that so. Well maybe your not expecting this." Trunks flipped Sara onto her back and Trunks had a hand on either side of her head. They knew that if anyone saw what was going on in that bed, it would look like something noddy. Sara was smiling cause she was having fun flirting with Trunks. Trunks moved on hand over to Sara's face and removed all her hair from her eyes. Trunks began to lean in toward Sara's face, to give her a kiss. Sara with out even noticing what Trunks was trying to do she began to sit up. Then Sara notice, after she was less than half a foot up. She put a hand gently under Trunks's chin and pulled his head up. When he felt her hand under his chin he opened his eyes, and got a close up of her breasts. He thought they looked so sweet, and soft even though she had on a shirt, he could still tell.  
  
Sara questioned, "What are you trying to do? Kiss my breasts?"  
  
"No, I was trying to kiss your face, not your breasts." Trunks answered, and then mumbled, "They look so sweet, soft, and touchable."  
  
"What did you say?" Sara thought she heard what he said but was not sure.  
  
"Uh, oh I said nothing, but 'no, I was trying to his you face, not your breasts.' " Trunks informed her.  
  
"No, what did you say after that?"  
  
"I said nothing."  
  
"Are you sure? Cause I thought you said something about my breasts." Trunks turned his head form her eyesight view. "You did, didn't you? What did you say?" Sara tried to hide her excitement by trying really hard to cover it up with anger. But it didn't work.  
  
"Yes I did, but I'm not saying it!" Trunks smiled.  
  
"You better tell me Trunks, or else." Sara grinned.  
  
"Or else what?" Trunks pushed.  
  
"Or else I'll strip."  
  
Trunks's eyes grew wide. "Ok, ok already, I'll tell you. Just don't strip and get cold."  
  
"Why not?" Sara teased.  
  
"The heater quit working, that's why."  
  
"You would keep me warm. Wouldn't you? And any way what did you say?"  
  
"I would keep you warm, somehow. And I said (Trunks mumbled again.) They look so sweet, soft, and touchable."  
  
"What, I didn't hear you?" Sara put her hands at the rim of the dress and began to lift slowly. Trunks put a hand down on top of her dress, the part Sara was lifting. "Ok, if you don't want me to strip than say it loud enough so I can hear it."  
  
"I said they look so sweet and touchable. That's what I said, now please don't strip."  
  
"That's what you said." Sara was surprised.  
  
"Yeah that's what I said, don't tell any one I said that. Please."  
  
"Don't worry I won't as long as you don't tell any one, about this." Sara slid a hand around Trunks's neck and pulled him into her. Trunks fell on top of her. Sara then pushes Trunks onto the floor, and jumps up off the bed and runs into the living room with a blanket in her hand, and laughing all the way. Trunks gets up and follows Sara. Sara had just plopped down on the couch just as Trunks reached the room. Trunks walks over to the back of the couch and lifts it up. Sara goes tumbling onto the floor, with a loud thud! They both began to laugh out loud.  
  
And in 15 minuets or more they were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. Sara is in Trunks's arms, and staring into the fire. Trunks is looking down on her.  
  
Sara finally got Trunks to agree to let her sleep on the couch. And every night for the next two weeks, they sat in front of the small fireplace drinking hot chocolate. And everyday they ate three small meals, Trunks of coarse didn't quite like the idea but it was the only way they could make it last.  
  
One night while they we're sitting in front of the fire something inside Trunks's mind clicks, he gets an idea on how to get out of there and get back home. Trunks tell Sara his idea, "Sara I have an idea on how to get out of here."  
  
"Well spill it." Sara turns to face Trunks.  
  
"Well its quite simple."  
  
Sara puts both hands on Trunks's face, "Say it, I don't have all day!"  
  
"First we have to open the front door, and blast away all the snow over and over again till we get a small walk way cleared. Second we walk out side and transform this house back into a capsule and fly out of here. Or you could instant transmission us out of here."  
  
Sara raps her arms around Trunks, and began to kiss him on his cheeks over and over. "Trunks your brilliant!" Sara shrieked.  
  
They got up and began to walk to door and Trunks smarted off, "So what's new?"  
  
"Trunks knock it off!!" Sara set her hand on the doorknob and got ready to turn.  
  
"Sorry." Trunks smiled.  
  
Sara opened the door and walked behind it. Trunks stayed standing on the other side. Snow came hurling inward on top of him. Trunks went flying back into the wall on the other side. Sara tried to hold back from laughing, but she ended up snickering.  
  
"What's so funny?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"You, you look like a snowman, again." Sara laughed.  
  
Trunks got up and ran to the door and blasted at the snow, at stage two (super sayin). He kept blasting the snow with his right hand stretched out in front of him and his fingers stretched out, with light blue energy beam flaming out. Sara could hear from her position Trunks yells and the hissing of the melting snow. The firing and the hissing kept going on for over an hour. Trunks ran over to Sara and closed the door.  
  
"What's the matter Trunks?"  
  
"I'm getting tired and there seems to be more snow. A lot more snow."  
  
"Oh wan." Sara opened the door once more and jumped in front and did a kami wave at times three, before the snow from out side came tumbling inside. Sara did about 2 more kami waves and went to stage 3 (super sayin stage 3). Trunks could not keep an eye off her. He was so amazed on how much she knows and can do, only since she's been a sayin for about a couple of weeks.  
  
In exactly two hours the snow was cleared for miles. Sara signaled to Trunks that it was safe to leave now. Sara changed back in to her usual self. Trunks and Sara ran out side, and looked at the light blue sky. Trunks then turned back to the capsule house and walked over to it and pressed a button Trunks ran over to the capsule and picked it up and ran back to Sara, just as the snow came tumbling down to the ground. They jumped into the air. Trunks put his hands around Sara waist and Sara did the instant transmission back home.  
  
As they got home Sara looked at Trunks and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Thank you for everything." Sara waved good-bye.  
  
Sara walked into her own home. Sara notice right away where her mother was at, but her sister was probably down stairs on the computer playing Harry Potter. Sara's mother was looked so pail and so old. "Mom are you ok?" Sara's mother looked up from her bill desk.  
  
"Sara your back I've been so worried. What happened to you and Trunks? Did he do anything to you?" Sara could see that a little bit more color appeared.  
  
"Mom it is go to be complicating, to explain what happened. And Trunks did not try anything, he was just caring." Sara was informing her mom.  
  
"Sara I don't care how complicating it will be to explain what happened, I have to know!!" Kris screamed.  
  
Sara was begging to explain, but the phone saved the day. Ring, Ring. Sara walked over to the phone and nonchalantly picked it up, "Hello."  
  
"Hi Sara this is Bulma, can I talk to Kris."  
  
"Um, Bulma my mom wants me to explain to her what happened. And well I don't…"  
  
"Don't worry Sara, I'll explain for you. Trunks already told me what happened. So hand the phone over to your mom."  
  
"Ok." Sara put a hand on the part that she speaks into the phone, and turned to her mom. "It's Bulma. She wants to talk to you."  
  
"Well, hand it over!" Kris demanded.  
  
"Hello, Bulma."  
  
"Hello Kris. Sara wants me to explain what happened, and Trunks also wants me to."  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma the explaining part is Sara's job."  
  
"But Kris…" Bulma began but was hung up.  
  
"Mom why did you hang up on Bulma?"  
  
"Sara spill everything on what happened!! NOW!!!"  
  
"Well mom, Trunks and I went out back to talk for a few moments. And then…" Someone began to knock to the door. Sara stopped talking and walked over to the door, and opened it. "Bulma. What are you doing here?" Sara asked in confusion.  
  
"Not just me but Trunks too. And we're here to talk to you and Kris. Is that all right Kris?"  
  
"No it's not! Now get out, get out, get out!" Kris screamed.  
  
"Sara, hold your mom down. We're coming in." Bulma ordered.  
  
Sara did as she was told but her mother tried to kick her and bite her. Sara wanted to flick her mom in the back of the head but she knew she was much to strong and would either nock her out or kill her.  
  
"Let go of me Sara!" Kris began to scream. Sara set her mom down on the couch.  
  
Trunks and Bulma walk in. "Kris we need to talk. Sara, Trunks, you two take Lori and one of her friends out for ice cream while I try to explain for you."  
  
"Lori, come now Trunks and I will take you and one friend out for ice cream! Hurry up!" Sara yelled at Lori. Sara then turned to Bulma misty eyed, "Thanks Bulma, I owe you one." Sara walked over to Bulma and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Lori came running in, "I know what friend I want to come with us!' She sang.  
  
Sara motioned Trunks and Lori toward the door and quickly opened it for Lori, who was skipping, and humming her tone for Trunks and Sara. As soon as Lori exited the house she went running across the road with out looking (Sara kept her eye on her incase an accident might happen with a car), to ask Jack to come with them for ice cream. And as soon as Trunks exited, he looked at Sara, "What are we going to do now?" Trunks asked.  
  
As soon as Lori was safe on the other side, Sara replied, "Simple take to two of them out for ice cream, like your mother said."  
  
"Yeah, but what if we end up have to us our powers, then what?"  
  
"Simple, (Sara heard a door open and turned her head to face the other side of the street) just tell them it was their imagination. And if it gets out to the press, we'll just say magic, an elusion."  
  
"You know that sounds like Hercule."  
  
"I know." Sara turned to Trunks and smiled and walked fast across the street looking of course.  
  
Trunks followed, "How do you know?" He demanded.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot about my stories already?"  
  
"Oh now I remember. Stupid me."  
  
"Now you finally realize it." Sara joked.  
  
"Hey that's not nice."  
  
"I was just joking. Are you two ready for some ice cream?"  
  
Lori and Jack both scream, "Yeah. We want ice cream!"  
  
All four of them began to walk toward the dairy bar, 30-minute walk, Lori and Jack in front giggling about something dull. Trunks put is arm around Sara as they walked. As soon as the place was in site Lori and Jack began to run, Trunks and Sara kept on walking. Sara called, "Better wait, unless you're paying."  
  
The girls stopped. And as soon as Sara and Trunks caught up to them Lori and Jack finished the way. They all ordered a shake, two wizards, and a cone. They walked back and as soon as they all got back, they had all finished. Lori and Jack began to sing, "Sara and Trunks sitting in a tree K- I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, second comes marriage, third comes a baby in a baby carriage." And they began giggling for a few moments and start all over again.  
  
Sara was getting ready to smack Lori and Jake both. By the time they arrived home, Trunks was struggling to keep Sara from attacking the two friends. But when they came in site of Sara's and Lori's home, Sara stopped, Trunks of coarse was afraid to let her go. So he kept a tight grip. Kris and Bulma came running out side also as soon as they reached sight of the house. Kris began to yell, "I'm sorry I never should have doubted you Sara!! Bulma told me everything!"  
  
"What does she mean by everything, Trunks?" Sara asked curiously.  
  
Trunks smiled and replied, "My mom told Kris about you, what you are now."  
  
Sara leaned toward Trunks and whispered in his ear, "You mean to tell me that Bulma told my mom that I'm a super sayin!?!"  
  
Trunks began to laugh, "Of course she did, how else do you think Kris was going to find out! (Trunks calmed down and talked so seriously) But of course your sister and friends will not know, they can't know. Kris already knows that, for my mother has told her."  
  
"So I'm safe now, right?" Sara asked nervously.  
  
"Maybe, it just depends on how Kris deals with the fact that you're a fighter, a warrior, and the love of my life."  
  
Sara jabbed Trunks in the side. He bent over in pain. "My mom will hate me now, but maybe she'll let me have more freedom, doubtful though."  
  
"We'll see." Trunks looked up on Sara and smiled. And then straightened up.  
  
Sara wanted to slap that smile right off his face, but she didn't seem to have the heart, and school was starting in two days, which gave her enough time to finish her school shopping.  
  
As soon as they reached the door Kris put her arms around Sara and gave her a huge hug. "Mom!" Sara was blushing from embarrassment.  
  
"Sara I'm so sorry!" Kris shrieked.  
  
Trunks and Bulma began to walk away Sara looked at them and mouthed thank you. "Mom it's ok, I swear."  
  
"Lori you go over to Jack's house, me and Sara need to talk."  
  
"Ok." Lori said cheerfully.  
  
"We need to talk?" Sara questioned.  
  
"Come on Sara lets go inside and talk about you and your new talent." Kris smiled and let go of Sara. Sara nodded and followed her mother inside. As soon as they entered the house, Kris said, "Sara sit. (Sara sat nervously.) You are going to marry Trunks and that's that. And you may train with him to get stronger, and you may fight to protect yourself, sister, me, and the earth. This also does not mean you have more freedom then you had before. You may only go out at night with Trunks, or unless you ask me. You hear!" Kris informed Sara. "And don't worry about Lori, she won't know. Only I and Bulma and her friends will know. Ok. So don't worry."  
  
"Don't worry about me mom, I'll be fine." Sara got up and began to walk toward the front door.  
  
"Oh and another thing, Trunks will be joining you on school shopping and you will also show him around the school!"  
  
"Fine, fine, fine." Sara replied gloomily. And walked out side with Kris's extra credit card.  
  
Trunks was waiting out side, leaning casually against the house. "Why do you look so gloomy?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know. So what did your mom have to say?"  
  
"My mom said that I have to marry you, and that I must only go out with you and show you around the school."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. And I thought she would be nicer about it." 


End file.
